Dolly
Dolly''' is the main protagonist of the fanmade series Dolly and Collin. 'She is Collin's sister and is 1 year, 8 months and 16 days younger than him. She is voiced by Annie Bovaird. Appearance Dolly is a 10, later 11-year-old human girl who has light beige skin, short orange hair and wears a red bow. Her notable facial features are her little freckles and her adorable eyelashes. She wears a white long-sleeved tank top shirt, long red pants, and white shoes. Dolly is rarely seen without her trademark red bow. As an animal, Dolly is an Exmoor Pony with light beige fur, a short orange mane, grey hooves and a red bow on her tail. Personality Dolly can sometimes be serious and short-tempered, but mostly she tends to be very nice in general like her brother. She doesn't get scared of almost anything and is very brave, but rarely gets afraid like her brother. Dolly is the diagnosed child of her family and loves giving makeovers to her dolls and stuffed animals, even her dog Charlie. She is in love with her favorite band, the Hair-Dogs, a soul music group of dogs. When Dolly and Collin have Sibling Time together they love watching their favorite educational show, Bonnie the Adventurer (which is the show's version of ''Dora the Explorer). Dolly along with her brother and adoptive siblings all love to be petted on their heads, backs, tummies, and cheeks. The only times Dolly is seen without her bow are when she's refreshing up or getting ready. Dolly loves her red bow, who she calls "Bowie", no matter what and will protect it at all costs. In one episode Dolly was revealed to have gotten her trademark red bow as a birthday present when she was 4 years old. Dolly has a lot of friends, especially Susie, Sandy, Emily and the Triplets. Dolly loves her stuffed kitty cat (and security plushie), Mr. Stuffykins. She was revealed to have won him from a carnival game. Dolly likes to pretend she's a cosmetologist in a beauty shop giving makeovers to her stuffed animals (and her little sister Daniella). Dolly's first stuffed animal was an elephant named Sanity. She was revealed to have gotten her from a baby store when she was very little in the episode, "Baby Adventures". Dolly has Bipolar Disorder and ADHD, which makes her one of the diagnosed characters in the show. She enjoys being taken care of by her big brother, Collin. Dolly has a huge amount of outfits, making her the character with the most outfits in the show, because of her love for dressing up. Episode Appearances Dolly appears in almost every episode, except "Baby Adventures", "Adorable Panshake", "Darry and Callie", "Dog Walk", "The Mysterious Alley Cats", "Little Siblings", and "Backstage Passes". She makes a small role in "Doggone Charlie", "Prehistoric Pals", "Talking Toys", and "Bonnie and Cotton's Mystery Adventure". Episode count: 89 Trivia * Her design is based off of one of the kids' designs from the Uncle Grandpa pilot. * Dolly's voice actor Annie Bovaird also does the voice of Caillou from Caillou. * She was discovered to have ADHD (Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) and Bipolar Disorder in the Season 2 episode, "Serious Problem", because of her short temper and anger problems. Also, she discovered she first got them at the age of between 3 and 4. * Dolly is named after country singer Dolly Parton. Gallery You Doodle 2019-10-12T04 19 48Z.jpg|Dolly and her brother Collin You Doodle 2019-11-01T04 12 36Z.jpg|Little Dolly (5) and Little Collin (6) are the Siblings when they were really little and appear in the show's flashbacks 48AB4454-F016-410C-A2EB-E2E826292B08.jpeg|Dolly without her bow 4ED591EC-0563-4379-9BCF-1A4B1A7CA185.jpeg|Dolly and Collin’s Taffy Tiger outfits in the episode, “Ice Cream Parlor” D6A73668-5271-4E89-9C44-AE7E98EB2681.jpeg|Dolly and Collin’s snow outfits in the episode, “Snow Daze” 2E79B5FF-B282-4446-8846-4B586D6CAEBD.jpeg|The Siblings’ rock outfits CE923C00-210D-4D08-9084-B01E219ABDBA.jpeg|Dolly’s baby outfit in the episode “Dolly the Toddler” 7845465E-955F-4202-9C37-49A8FFB7587A.jpeg|Dolly’s red onesie in the episode “Dolly the Toddler” 6007EAB0-3F28-460C-94DF-130A871A732E.jpeg|The Siblings’ animals forms (a pony and a bear) from the episode, “We’re Animals!” 3E28B185-95E0-4612-A01A-2AD24E8044A0.jpeg|Dolly's red bow, "Bowie" A51740C4-8237-4230-B87B-AFFCFFC91E30.jpeg|Dolly’s Expressions 1: Happy - “Yay! Today’s the day!”, sad - “Oh, how could this happen?”, annoyed - “Why are we even doing this?”, angry - “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!”, nervous - “I don’t feel right about this...”, grossed out - “That is absolutely positively disgusting!” 01679110-ABFD-4654-AE3C-2D1A9D1CBCB3.jpeg|Dolly’s Expressions 2 77D081C9-B97D-4BFC-94CB-C37D0923B995.jpeg|The Siblings’ superhero forms: Beauty Queen and Bearclaw FB283BF8-6E44-41F2-9F3E-F3F276585AF0.jpeg|Dolly’s bedroom 13C9DD12-6A0A-4883-BCC3-02C96505CF69.jpeg|Dolly and Collin’s pajamas 08AD256E-B7C7-442D-AAB4-BC202566B9FC.jpeg|Dolly's therapy and undercover outfit Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters with Disabilities/Disorders Category:Diagnosed Characters Category:Students Category:Humans